Mutual Attractions
by Rhapsody in Pink
Summary: I seem to have a thing with train rides...anyway, Draco and Ginny meet on a ride after holidays and stuff ensues (obviously)
1. Damn People (Draco)

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided that the Draco/Ginny category needed more fluff in it. There are undoubtedly so many stories with dark undertones (okay, reality call, we *are* dealing with Draco Malfoy) and naturally a few with fluffy never-going-to-happen-but-who-cares plots. Yes. Cheesy. Fluffy. Sweet. I like cavities. Ahem, so anyway, I've always pictured the more adult Draco as a Joren Stone from the ICBW series by Sulia Serafine in the Tamora Pierce section (totally recommend it, check it out, she's such a great author and for once I'm not lying!) That's probably why Draco has got a motorcycle now. But really. Don't you think Draco could be a motorcycle man? I could see it…in another millennium but…I could see it! ; o)

****

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling and er…um (blushes) I'm completely sorry that Draco turned out to be an eensy bit similar to Joren in Sulia's fic . I didn't mean too, really, it was all…someone else's fault! Oops, couldn't really do better than that……….

****

MUTUAL ATTRACTION

__

Chapter One: Damn People

From Draco's point of view.

****

*

I realize, of course, that most people are stupid. It's only natural, not everybody can be as smart as the next person, unfortunate as the thought is. But I never actually thought that people were THIS stupid. 

It started at the end of Christmas break. I had gone home, as usual, for a 'loving' family holiday in the Mediterranean. It was good, as far as holidays go. Father was pressuring me into joining Voldemort's league soon but I informed him that it would be daft to join the losing side. Obviously. I agreed with most of what Voldemort said and taught but there was that fine line between life and death. I preferred to be among the living. After all, not ALL of us have Voldie's amazing resilience. Damn bastard!

Father ranted, yelled, threw things, and demanded why I thought it was the losing side because it, I quote, "wasn't". Apparently Potter's defeat of Voldemort was only sheer dumb luck. Hell yeah, I thought everybody knew that, but if Potter got lucky once he was definitely going to get lucky again. And hadn't he? There had been almost a billion attempts on his life in the past seventeen years and the kid was annoyingly still breathing. Thank you but no, I was not about to sacrifice myself to join the losing side.

So pretty much, my father was mad at me the entire vacation. That was fine by me. Mother absorbed herself in complaining about the 'help these days and updating herself on the latest summer fashions while I strolled the beach. Forgive me but I was damn tired of looking like skim milk. Most girls don't really go for the blue cheese look. 

The Mediterranean was nice. We stayed at a pleasant villa rented from a relative. It was an all wizard island community and there were a goodly amount of gorgeous girls that were prepared to be accosted. Nothing like those frigid aliens up north at Hogwarts! By the time I was ready to head back to school, my skin had acquired a very nice tan and my hair was almost more silvery if it was possible. Mother was upset with me for my latest fashion styles (I'd been recently absorbed into the world of tight black clothing~ I could get just about anything I wanted from the girls if the clothes were tight and black enough) and Father was furious that a Malfoy possessed anything second hand. Did I mention? I now had a motorcycle. A **flying** motorcycle. It seemed that it had once belonged to the notorious criminal, Sirius Black. He had been a Gryffindor but no matter! The guy had attempted an escape from Azkaban and succeeded. That deserved some respect. 

Needless to say, when I boarded the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of January, I was a changed man. Not very, but my tan was good my clothes were different in my trunk (although I had become the recently become the victim of the school uniform) and I had a whole four months to look forward to painting my motorcycle. It needed a little work and I could just see the silver accents. For the first time in my life, I was happy. I couldn't wait to choose the silver. 

On the train I entered an empty compartment and kicked my trunk into a compartment. Crabbe and Goyle, the dim-witted fools- had elected to stay at Hogwarts during the winter break. I couldn't understand why but Goyle had muttered something about that piggish Parkinson and Crabbe motioned with his eyes toward the kitchens. It was pathetic, really, that these losers were my friends. It almost made me wish that Potter had taken me up on that offer of friendship back in first year. Almost. It was kind of nice to settle myself back into the familiar grounds of hatred. It was so much fun sometimes. And Potter was stupid. Yet another stupid person.

I had propped my feet up on the seat beside me. My different paint chips were spread out in front of me as I considered which would be the best one to put on my (to-be) gloriously black bike. There were ones sporting such girly names such as "Moonshine" and "Sassy Silver". The things I put up with sometimes. They really should sue those paint makers. Balanced carefully, just about where my knees were, was a picture of my motorcycle. It had been taken right after we got home when I decided to lock it in the old carriage house (like we ever used it). I had bespelled it to make sure that Father didn't do anything to my own cargo. Like I trusted the dirty old coot. I spent another grueling hour this way trying to furiously find the one shade of silver that didn't have a stupid name and would set off the wheels right before the Weaslette found me. She was dressed in a thin, black robe but her school uniform was in good condition. Obviously, I told myself. The school provides it after all. I eyed her scarlet and gold tie with faint distaste. The most horrifying thing about the whole idea was that I was actually thinking that she was attractive. Imagine! A Weasel! Hadn't I just spent two weeks with some of the hottest looking girls in the world? Bloody hell, I'd lost my virginity four years ago. So why was I so damn attracted to Weasel? 

In conclusion, people are stupid. 

I give up~ **I'm **_the one that's stupid. _

*

__


	2. Oh. My. Goodness. (Ginny)

****

MUTUAL ATTRACTION

__

Chapter Two: Oh. My. Goodness!

From Ginny's Point of View

*

****

There are only two Weasleys at Hogwarts right now and I am one of them. It could be termed as the end of an era and it probably is. Ron, my brother, is Head Boy this year and a complete quidditch fanatic. He is completely unreasonable, entirely over protective, and a pain in the arse at times. But that's just Ron. I still can't believe that Hermione is willing to put up with him though. I'm in sixth year and still trying to live down the Head Boys of Bill, Percy, and Ron- the clowns of George and Fred- and the legend of Charlie the Seeker. Out of such a respectable lineage you'd think I'd get more respect but no! I'm the **girl **Weasley. And that is probably the most I'll ever be. 

****

Winter break was over and I had had lots of fun. Ron stayed at Hogwarts as usual with his girlfriend and Harry but I went home to visit with "Gred and Forge". I stayed with them at their flat and helped out in their store Weasley Wizard Wheezes since it was so busy. I actually got a bunch of free stuff to give to my friends who are beyond the moon at such attention. Not only do they have crushes on my insane twin brothers but WWW is all the rage at school. Who could account for taste? I'm only kidding. 

****

So over vacation I actually went on my first date (and only because I was out of the way of Ron's over-protective, domineering eye). It was okay but the guy was boring. Maybe, I decided, I should think of dates only as free meals. I got some nice things for Christmas from the family. Percy and his wife got me a set of dictionaries that I would need for seventh year, Ron gave me a box of chocolates, while the twins, Bill, Charlie, Mum, and Dad collaborated to get me a huge gift certificate to Hogsmeade. I'm supposed to get a bunch of new clothes plus some fabulous new robes for the six and seventh year ball at the end of term. It was really sweet and I felt almost as rich as Malfoy. 

****

The last day of vacation I worked in the shop with George while Fred was experimenting out back. There was a rush for the newest invention called "Malady Malabo Drink Mix" which consisted mostly of someone thinking they were getting a tropical juice only to find out that they've suddenly turned into a lime green, dancing coconut. Highly dangerous! Mum was not happy at all this Christmas as you can tell. By the end of that day, I wasn't happy either because Fred had tried out a new chemical on me that absolutely SHRANK my robes. They were big enough to fit somebody relatively the size of a pin. It was not a good thing. George managed to enlarge them enough to fit me the next day but they were tissue paper thin. Oh, I was not happy at all. 

****

I entered the Hogwarts Express in the foulest of moods. At least my uniform was nice, I consoled myself. And it isn't as if there is anyone you want to impress at Hogwarts. Back in first and second year I'd had a huge crush on Harry Potter but thankfully that was over. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it would have been if I'd actually had a crush on him while he was drooling over Cho Chang? I would have been mortified! Actually, Professor Lupin had been very helpful in third year because while I was blushing over him I lost interest in Harry. Since I never regained it, alls well that ends well! 

****

I spent about an hour in the same compartment as Colin Creevey and his younger brother but then Creevey Jr. started creeping me out. Every time I turned around, there he was taking a picture. It was kind of like Colin but even Colin wasn't that obsessed. So I left. I wandered a few minutes through various doors and spent some loose change at the food cart. I pocketed a couple of chocolate frogs for Ron and unwrapped my box of Bertie Botts nibbled cautiously on the edge of a white and yellow blotched one that turned out to be scrambled egg. It wasn't so bad surprisingly enough. At least it wasn't booger or something like that. I slid through a half opened door and into the last compartment. 

****

Oh. My. Goodness! 

****

That was not Draco Malfoy! It couldn't be! It just…well, there was no bloody way that Draco Malfoy was cute, let me put it that way. But he was, horrifyingly so in a loose silver and green tie, a rolled up-part way unbuttoned shirt, nice black pants, and dragon buckle on a black leather belt. Draco Malfoy was sexy. Now just how had that happened in only two weeks? I nearly choked when he looked at me.

"**W**easlette come over here and help me," he ordered. I just wanted to keel over and die when I saw him raise an eyebrow at my demented robe and flashy house colors. Why did scarlet and gold have to be so bright? Why was I in a skirt? Oh the humiliation! I slowly walked towards him and glanced at what was in his lap. There was a picture of a motorcycle and a scattering of squares that were different shades of silver. What was Malfoy doing with something so muggle as a motorcycle?

"**W**hat do you need?" I asked cautiously as he turned his mocking gray eyes to me. He grinned an almost wolfish type of grin and regretted those words. Who knew what he was going to say now?

"**Y**ou're a girl, right?" he asked with some doubt. Oh goodness, I'd probably just been chosen to pick a gift for some pug like Millicent Bulstrode. 

"**L**ast time I checked I was," I muttered. To think he actually asked with doubt! I was more than surprised when I saw Malfoy's mouth twitch. The guy was actually human! 

"**T**his is…" he began while pointing at the picture of the black vehicle. 

"**…**something I'll never be able to afford, yeah, yeah, I get the gist of it Malfoy. Is that all? Did you take my valuable time just to insult me?" I was a little irritated at the nerve of the scumbag.

"**N**o, I didn't because I don't have to. You insulted yourself already," Malfoy said with that stupid self-righteous sneer on his face. I blushed. The git didn't need to say that it only made me look like the fool! "Besides which, you probably could afford it since I bought it second hand." Malfoy paused to look at his picture tenderly. "What I wanted is you to choose the silver for the accenting on my baby." He stood up and the car was filled with the sound of sprinkling paint chips.

****

I stared at him in disbelief. 

"**G**o on," he said making shooing motions with his hands. He gave me the picture before walking away to gaze out the window. Grumbling, I got down to my hands and knees. Where was Ron when I needed him to punch somebody's lights out anyway? I examined the different colors carefully as I crawled underneath the seat. There was no way I was going through this twice. Some of the names were ridiculous- that paint company really ought to be sued, I thought while trying to restrain snorts of merriment. Unfortunately this lead to bouts of sneezing so I hurriedly backed out of the arrangement and sat up. 

"**S**o what kind of silver did you want? They have shades that tend toward blues and greens and white. I personally would go for 'Starscape'." I was instantly struck dumb by what I said and I could tell Malfoy was to by the way he gawked at me for a moment. Why oh why did I actually ask that? It sounded like I wanted to actually help the stupid git! Draco's jaw-slack facial expression was instantly replaced with an elegant grin. 

"**W**easley," he said rubbing his hands together. Oh. My. Goodness! I was in for it now.

*

****

Disclaimer: JK Rowling…


	3. Love At Twelfth Sight (Draco)

****

MUTUAL ATTRACTION

__

Chapter Three: Love at Twelfth Sight 

From Draco's Point of View

*

I was standing by the window of the car pretending to watch the scenery rush by in a slight blur. In reality, I was actually looking at Weasley out of the corner of my eye. She had gotten down on her hands and knees and was in the process of collecting the paint chips that had scattered underneath the seats. She's probably hexing my name to the ground, I thought with justifiable amusement. I was surprised she hadn't taken a swing at me yet knowing how her brother always reacted in these situations. Ron Weasley- what a prick. Him, Granger, and that dastardly Hero Potter always getting in the way and ruining everything. They made me sick, seriously ill. 

I turned my attention from watching the Weaslette to the rolling greenery outside my window. Another few minutes and I would have ripped off her deliciously thin robe. She was nice and curvy from what I could tell but that damned starched skirt of hers and the blasted robe had her too covered for me to tell. I rolled my eyes in frustration. Could I possibly be attracted to a Weasley? I turned back to the girl when I heard movement. 

"So what kind of silver did you want?" she asked. " They have shades that tend toward blues and greens and white. I personally would go for 'Starscape'." My mouth almost dropped open in amazement while my face actually relaxed out of its usual expression. I could tell that the girl was surprised by her own comment. Was she actually considering the color of the accents? I'd just wanted to order someone around. 

"Weasley," I said while a wolfish grin plastered my face. My hands had started rubbing themselves together in anticipation of their own accord. I could tell that the chit was starting to feel nervous by the tensing of her shoulders. Merlin, she was beautiful. It was better if she started getting scared before I did something we'd both regret- like actually kissing her. "Don't look so terrified. Gods, you'd think I was trying to rape you are something."

"I'm surprised you haven't," Weasley said grinning at my face. She seemed to look like she was going to laugh before she remembered that she was with a Malfoy. 

"Trust me, if I'd wanted to molest you I would have done so by now," I retorted snidely. "But I'm glad to see that you're thinking about the idea." Weasley blushed, her ears turning red just like Weasley Sr. It was a horrible family trait, I'd die if I did something like that. 

"I was not," she said defensively before turning her back on me and picking up a handful of colors. I examined the way her red hair fell off of her shoulder exposing a creamy white neck that I longed to- no, scratch that. Damn it! Wasn't she the one that had had the crush on my good chum, Hero? Christ, even **I'd **teased her for that one. Shit, shit, shit, there was no possible way that I was attracted to a person in the Potter fan club. None what so ever. Besides, she was so obviously an innocent. "Now come here and look at these," she demanded. She was bossy too. I was in for so much crap!

"Look at what?" I asked but despite myself, I took a step closer. Damn my curiosity! There was always that despicable saying, curiosity killed the gillyweed. 

"This," she said tugging me down next to her. I was surprised. Personally, I would have bet that she would have been the first person to run screaming at the sight of me. It's amazing what a few hours in the Chamber of Secrets can do for the complexion. Oh yes, I know all about that. I was actually angry at Father over it. To use someone like that in such a way! Not to mention the fact that at first I'd to be the one behind the evil deeds…I was a stupid twelve year old.

The close proximity to her was maddening. All I wanted to do was kiss those smiling pink lips. I would be dead a couple of hours later either from Weasley Sr. or Father but it would be definitely worth it. Those nice smooth curves just visible in her loose shirt and her long, gorgeous legs were enough to drive anyone wild. I truly had to wonder at Potter's sanity to give this girl up. She was absolutely **perfect**._ Minus the Weasley bit and all but he didn't seem to be the kind to mind. _

"What?" Apparently the girl had asked me a question. What right had she to ask me a question and then quirk her lips at me so charmingly…so innocently…so trustingly. Bless the girl, she actually thinks she is safe with me. I guess I had to answer. "Was I supposed to be listening?"

She snorted with annoyance. "Yes you were supposed to be listening you idiot," she scowled at me. Her face was even more cuter if that was possible. The worst part about these bloody feelings was the fact that she was no where near as good-looking as I was thinking her to be. It almost seemed as if some personal feelings were involved. A highly irritating thought. 

"Well, who died and made you queen of the world?"

"I did," she looked at me and I had the most uncomfortable feeling of seeing something of mine on someone else's face. That elegant sneer was beautiful. It was ruined by the mischievous twinkle in her eye though. 

"Well, what did you want?" I demanded sick to my nose of those cursed feelings running around inside of me. 

"Now that you mention it," she said winking at me. I groaned at the unconscious way I had imitated Ginny upon her entrance. I might have come up with a sly comment but seeing as I was getting intoxicated merely by her smell of lavender and vanilla, verbal sparring was **definitely **out of the question. Though I did like a girl with brains….

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding embarrassingly cracked. Damn that woman! Damn her to Grindlwald's lair and back! I was the experienced one here. Wasn't I supposed to be the one in control? 

"Well," Ginny began holding up one long, beautiful, slender…STOP! It was just a hand. That's all. Just-a-hand. "Firstly, I'd like you to be my slave for life. I think my toenails might need clipping. Nextly, I need you to dump a plate of prunes in Ron's face tomorrow at lunch time for scaring of all potential male dates in Gryffindor. Then I need you to send an especially loud Howler to Fred Weasley for shrinking my robes yesterday. After you can carry my books to all my classes, hand feed me my meals…."

Good gog, the woman was a menace! I was loving her more every second- I'd actually stooped so low as not to care about what she looked like and who she was related to. Was that even possible? It sounds like that, Merlin forbid, that…thing…called….ew. It's just too gruesome to contemplate. Love at first sight? No, never mind, I'd seen her before. More like love at…twelfth sight. It didn't matter. I think I'd gone and, like a fool, fallen in love. With a Weasley! What will Mother think?

******

4/14/02


	4. How Absolutely Medieval! (Ginny)

****

MUTUAL ATTRACTION

__

Chapter Four: How Absolutely Medieval!

From Ginny's Point of View

*

"Well, what did you want?" Draco demanded in an irritated tone. The power of being able to irritate him made me feel tingly. What? I was human alright? It wasn't my fault he was a Malfoy! 

"Now that you mention it," I said winking at him. It was so…daring and completely unlike me. I would have blushed but Draco was looking at me with those eyes, they could melt icebergs. The proximity to him made me seem shivery with excitement. Was I lusting after him? There were so many things wrong with that comment!

"What?" Draco asked, his husky voice made my heart clench. The tiny crack at the end was adorable. Almost as if Draco was nervous~ I wish he was since it would mean I could make him nervous. I wanted to, more than anything. Why? Why me? Attracted to my brother's sworn enemy? I was such scum- showing no loyalty to my family. But the more I looked at him the more I wanted to kiss him. My blood seemed to burn through my veins. The thoughts in my head were quickly becoming heavy. I definitely needed to lighten the mood before I flung myself at him and told him to do what he liked. What an absolutely medieval thought!

"Well," I began holding up a hand to count off my requirements. "Firstly, I'd like you to be my slave for life. I think my toenails might need clipping. Nextly, I need you to dump a plate of prunes in Ron's face tomorrow at lunch time for scaring of all potential male dates in Gryffindor. Then I need you to send an especially loud Howler to Fred Weasley for shrinking my robes yesterday. After you can carry my books to all my classes, hand feed me my meals…." The look on his face was priceless. He looked shocked, horrified even. I took pity on the poor dear. I kind of felt affection for him…what?! I did **n-o-t** just say that!

"Erm, as much as I'd love to dump prunes in Weasley's face," Draco said tugging at his shirt. I clasped my hands together to keep them from leaping to his aide. What was wrong with me? I'd never felt this way around Harry. I'd been all klutzy and everything but- oh who cares about Harry? Merlin, I like Draco_! "I don't think it would be wise considering that he's Head Boy and all." _

I smiled back at him, I couldn't help it the edges of my lips twitched and it went downhill from there. It seemed like instantly Draco had recovered his suaveness in the light of my amusement. 

"Funny, eh?" Draco asked leaning in so close I could smell his aftershave. His long, aristocratic nose was close to mine and I could feel his breath on my face. It gave me goose bumps.

"Yes," I said defiantly. Just because my thoughts about Draco were primarily centering on the more-animal- part of the human behavior (if we never mated, the human species wouldn't survive. I was allowed to, it was my duty as a female and owner of a reproductive system…right?) didn't mean I was going to give way to my medieval instincts entirely. 

"Well," Draco sneered as he lightly pushed a strand of hair off my cheek and behind my ear. I could feel the caress even after its demise. "I can think of a few more things that would make Head Boy upset and I wouldn't get a detention for it either." I couldn't think of anything to say. Like there was anything I **could** say. Those bloody medieval instincts were creeping up on me again. "For instance," Draco whispered in my ear in a seductive tone that had me in knots. "A kiss." 

A kiss?? A singular  kiss might be okay but what if there were more? I'd probably want more if it started. All the girls in my dorm used to rave about how they'd give anything for a scrawny Malfoy kiss. And he wasn't even scrawny any more! Oh Ginny, you've really done it this time. There's no turning back now. You fool, you dunderhead! Why couldn't you have just handed Malfoy the Sassy Silver paint chip and scrammed? Was that too much to ask? Dishonor on the entire Weasley family! I haven't even been out on more than three dates yet. Was I ready for a Malfoy kiss?

The thing about my family, though, had me thinking. If Mum would flip out about me kissing Draco, his father would probably outdo her by one hundred percent. So what would Draco benefit from all this? Could he want to kiss me that badly? This could be an ego boosting day!

"Ginny," Draco whispered his lips grazing my neck. They sent hot fire through me ready to tear me to pieces if I resisted any longer. I sighed slightly and relaxed against the muscular arms that had crept around my waist. Draco's head moved up so his clouded gray eyes were looking into mine. Good, I thought distantly, he wasn't immune to this…this…attraction either. It was mutual. Draco kissed the side of my mouth. I tightened my hands convulsively about his shirt. This, this wasn't so bad. But I had to keep my medieval instincts in sharp hold or I might lose myself. I tentatively gave Draco a light kiss on his mouth. He looked at me again and breathed my name. "Ginny."

It was about at that moment- right before he was going to kiss me- that I decided that I liked Draco Malfoy. It was weird and insanely stupid, I barely knew him! But I liked him. Much more than Ron's friend, whatever his name was. 

Then he kissed me. All thoughts were effectively disappeared as he gently pressed lips to mine. Those theories about medieval instincts went pffift. I just wanted to stay in his arms for forever and a day. Draco was a marvelous kisser. 


	5. Cursed Weasel (Draco)

****

MUTUAL ATTRACTION

__

Chapter Five: Cursed Weasel

From Draco's Point of View

*

"Funny, eh?" I asked leaning in so close that a few of her curls brushed my face. I'd be damned if I let her make fun of me even if there was that stupid attraction that I couldn't seem to shake. Ginny blinked and I swear I could have felt her long eyelashes on my cheek. Potter was an idiot, I decided not for the first time.

"Yes," she said jutting her chin out. Her perfect chin. Above which were her perfect pink lips. And her perfect freckled nose so close to mine. And…this train of thought was leading nowhere. I hadn't even known she existed until about an hour earlier. Once again the conclusion was made that I was stupid even more so than normal people. But I wasn't going to take this feeling in my stomach lying down, oh no, I was Draco Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy could do anything. For instance touch that silky piece of hair that was resting by her cheek…

"Well," I sneered as I brushed the beautiful curly lock behind her ear. My hand itched to go to where the rest of the mass of her hair was but I was still unsure of her reaction. Why the hell did I have to choose to care about a Weasley? This just wasn't right. "I can think of a few more things that would make Head Boy upset and I wouldn't get a detention for it either." Ginny blushed a nice rosy color that made her more attractive (although she might have appeared as a tomato to anyone else. Why was I having these feelings? Why? Why have you forsaken me, Merlin?) "For instance," I whispered in her ear. The close smell of shampoo was driving me wild. "A kiss." 

She hesitated and her eyes seemed to bore a hole in the school robe hanging off the bench behind me. I slipped my arms around her small waist and couldn't contain myself. I wanted Ginny but that wasn't it. I liked her too. The time spent discussing paint and other things…it was probably the most disturbing part of the entire encounter. I. Liked. Weaslette. The things life put me through, I should have been in therapy by now!

"Ginny," I whispered finally, kissing her soft white neck. If I had been a vampire, nothing would have been prettier. She relaxed into my arms and I felt initial surprise. Did she? Like **me**_? Hell, I should have rethought the whole shrink deal. She sighed and I lifted my head to look at her. Her eyes met mine and I was drowning in them. I slowly kissed the side of her mouth, aware that she might bolt at any moment. Her hands tightened their hold on the collar of my shirt (how'd they'd gotten there I never knew) but I remained in eye lock with her. I didn't want to do anything to upset her- I was actually feeling protective. Ye gods! My brain cursed. It was such a superficial feeling this liking for Ginny. How long had I really talked to her person to person? How could I possibly know her? She could be a wench, a dirty Parkinson type slut! At the same time my other side of the brain rebelled defending her. Not MY Ginny. _

It was while I was having all this inner confusion that Ginny leaned up and lightly kissed me on the lips. It was such a tender, gentle thing. I blinked and looked down at her where she smiled shyly. 

"Oh Ginny," I moaned as I felt my blood rush. My lips crashed on hers and softened of their own accord. Ginny's hands almost immediately went to my hair and she brought me closer. The general sweetness, the innocence that was so perfect, made me feel almost dirty in past dealings. Hell, it almost made me wish I were still a virgin. My own hands had no such compulsion to stay in her hair though they lingered there for a while. They traveled up and down caressing her ribs and finding her ticklish spots (you never know). Ginny giggled a little bit against my mouth and I smiled as I lightly patted her left ribs. The train gave a jerk as if it were halting and I fell more heavily onto Ginny where we remained kissing for…who knew how long. It was beautiful. Nobody could be better than my Ginny. 

"Step off of her and you'll live another day, Malfoy," an angry voice said as we paused for air. I gave a jump and Ginny's eyes widened. "Maybe you'll only get forty-nine detentions as opposed to fifty." I turned my head so that I could see the figure standing over my shoulder. He was glowering and his face was purple with anger which didn't look all that great with his orange hair. 

"Ron," Ginny said warily. Oh great just my luck, I though. Trust the cursed Weasel to ruin my day.


	6. Malfoys and Weasleys? I'm going to be Si...

__

Thanks toall the people listed below for reviewing. I love you! Just kidding…. 

Halimeade (I have to agree, everybody needs a good, trashy romance novel once in a while. You just have to be careful not to let the guy sitting next to you see it- I speak from experience!)**, ****kitty****, seekerpeeker **(I love Ron too although so many people bash him. I can't promise that he'll let this go problem free but hey! We ARE talking about the biggest hater of Malfoys ever)**, lupe silverwing, ****Book-Lover-210**(Like with _seekerpeeke_r- Ron can get in the way. Dang it!)**, ****The Goddess of Caffiene****, ****Thalia**(of course I continue if I get positive reviews!! Well…most of the time. What do you think I am, crazy?)**, ****Darkpurpleflame****, ****ShellyK****, ****Shadow Child**(of course you weren't rushing me ;o). Besides, if "rush, rush" reviews always worked on me all my other stories would be done…but sadly, they aren't) **, Wysteria71284, ****nerys****, ****Draco-lover****, Ld vLd , ****Nala /Ethereal**(Yes, the plot is unraveling at a dangerously rapid pace but I did say this was going to be fluff at the beginning. I wash my hands of it- the blame falls to my dastardly muse wherever she is to be found!)**, Fay Elf, meg, **and **Shadow Angel**

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUTUAL ATTRACTION

__

Chapter Six: Malfoys and Weasleys? I'm going to be Sick

Ron's Point of View

*

On Tte fourth day of January in the year nineteen hundred and ninety something (what? It was a new year. Like **I **was supposed to keep track) I had been having a pretty good day. Hermione and I had some "alone" time in the dungeons for a good half hour and my sister was going to be coming back to Hogwarts after a week and a half absence. I missed my little sister what can I say? I'm a family man.

Allow me to introduce myself, Ronald Weasley. I'm the youngest boy in the Weasley family and at present, I am the Head Boy at Hogwarts. Quite a good thing, as you can imagine, and most of my family was shocked because I'm nothing like Bill and Percy. Bill is cool but Percy- don't get me started. If he weren't family I'd…never mind. For a while I wanted to be the captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team but it didn't really work out, even Harry had to admit (my broom skills were none to good and though I'd die rather than admit it in public, even Ferret Boy was better than me. Unfortunate, that.) 

Ferret Boy was at the highest of my non-existent-but-if-I-had-one hit list. Hermione hates that list but I feel that it is good to blow off steam. As Head Boy I'm obviously not allowed to take a swing at every git that annoys me. The nick name Ferret Boy for Malfoy the Maggot was acquired in fourth year when Moody/Crouch was our DADA professor. Moody-Crouch (long story there) turned him into a ferret in the corridor one day. Could be said that that was the best day of my life. The name stuck (especially since Harry, Hermione, and I used it just about every day). I don't like Malfoys. 

It was pretty cold, even for January in Britain (at least that's where I assumed Hogwarts was located…you never know). Hermione was shivering in her cloak- note to any gentleman, when a girl shivers PUT YOUR ARM AROUND HER! Charms them every time and scores brownie points. Er…don't tell Hermione I said that- and I would have been feeling bitter myself had it not been the fact that I was steaming mad at Harry. The prat had had the nerve to disappear with Lavender Brown about twenty minutes ago when he was supposed to be waiting for Ginny with me. He was practically family! He could at least show some devotion to the baby. 

Ginny will be the last Weasley at Hogwarts and I just know that the teachers will miss us (although I have suspicions about Snape). Who couldn't love the Weasley clan? We're an admirable breed, unlike some people…Malfoys in particular. Hermione says that I'm too overprotective of Ginny but in my mind you can't _be too overprotective. She just doesn't realize the kind of dogs the boys are at Hogwarts these days. I'd had my hands full with that Justin Finch-Fletchly let me tell you. Had to threaten the numb brain with thirty detentions before he'd back off. Like he was good enough for a Weasley. I could just see the time back in second year when he accused Harry of being Slytherins heir and opening the Chamber of Secrets. Anybody with brains could tell that Harry wasn't involved. Not to mention the fact about who really was opening the Chamber. Imagine Ginny trying to explain it to the idiot! _

Hermione and I weren't alone in our wait for the Hogwarts Express. Ferret Boy's henchman had apparently been left alone for the holidays. It made me wonder where the maggot had got to. If he bothered my baby sister on the train on the way back I'll sock him into next July. The git. Anyway, back to the henchmen. 

These chaps are as dumb as a block of wood. Not to mention they're also ugly. Goyle (I'm not quite sure what his first name is) had his arm casually slung across the puggish Pansy Parkinson and every once in a while he'd try to cop a feel. Pansy would giggle in her obtuse form. Yuck, gave me the heebie jeebies just thinking about it. Hermione eyed them with faint distaste and pressed herself closer to me. Normally I would have tried to cop a feel too but after the sight I'd just seen it had kind of lost its pleasure. Forever. 

Crabbe. The Crabby Crabbe Crab. There were all sorts of fun things you could think of with a name like that. Right now Crabbe's stuffing his face with pasties- again. Ever since Ferret Boy left for the holidays, Crabbe hasn't been found anywhere but the kitchens. The guy is starting to get close to Dudley's size (Harry's cousin) which is pretty nasty. Which reminds me. I'm still mad at Harry. The twerp. Where is his commitment to the baby of the family?

"Ronniekins," Hermione said. My ears turned red. I hope nobody else heard that??

"Yes, Hermie?" I asked sweetly. Hermione's cheeks turned pink. Isn't she the cutest thing? This naturally led to a few kisses. This went on for a little while until the steam whistle from the Hogwarts Express blew. 

"Er…," I said. "That's been there for twenty minutes hasn't it?" 

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Do you think Ginny's alright? I know she hasn't come off yet or else she would have spoken to us." I managed to refrain from mentioning that we were hardly in a position for a comfortable chat but just barely. 

"Okay then," I thought aloud. "Well, Hermie, I guess we better search the train. You go towards the engine and I'll head to the caboose."

"Okay," Hermione said and to my deep regret we split up. I decided to rip Ginny to pieces when I found her for worrying me like this. Ungrateful little chit. She didn't know what I'd done for her!! My footsteps thudded heavily on the floor as I made my way towards the back. A horrible thought occurred to me. Malfoy hadn't come off yet either. What if Malfoy had threatened her? What is my poor helpless baby sister was lying unconscious somewhere? Or- this thought was the worst of all- what if he seduced her? Oh Merlin, it didn't even bare THINKING about. Maybe I should arrange a nice date for Ginny with someone in Gryffindor. Creevey wasn't half bad. Besides, he was already terrified of me so he would keep his hands off my sister. Which was, of course, the most important thing. Ginny wasn't allowed to kiss someone outside of the family until she was thirty. At least. 

Some curious sounds were coming from the last compartment as I came closer. I stopped at the door since there were definite sounds of two people kissing. My innocent little Ginny would never do that. Hermione must have found her. Yeah, that's it. 

I turned to go when I heard a moan. And it definitely sounded like "Oh Ginny." OOOOOO! That did NOT just happen. I must have misheard or something. Maybe it was "Oh Jenny." It had to be. I think I was going to have a heart attack. The air just didn't seem to be getting to my lungs alright. Bloody hell, where was Pomfrey and her evil messes when you needed them? I was obviously ill seeing as I was HEARING things. There was only one way to be sure. I had to open the door.

I opened the door. 

And almost had another seizure. WAS MALFOY DOING MY SISTER? WHAT THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS DOING?

"STEP OFF HER AND YOU'LL LIVE ANOTHER DAY, MALFOY," I roared at the top of my lungs. This could not be happening! My poor baby being taken advantage of by a miserable little cretin. At least I had the evil satisfaction of seeing the git jump. Hah! At least I startled him. "Maybe you'll only get forty-nine detentions as opposed to fifty." Oh how I longed to strangle him. 

"Ron," Ginny said. I examined her carefully (she happened to be under Malfoy. A situation I was going to remedy as soon as possible). She didn't look too damage. But where did she think she was getting off where those paper robes? No wonder Malfoy became a Neanderthal all of a sudden. This just had to be a nightmare. 

"Hello Weasley," Malfoy sneered as he got up. Conniving little Ferret Boy. He was probably just using her to convert her to the Dark side. Ginny shot him a look and Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Er…Ron." I nearly fell over. Man has she got him whipped! 

"Who gave you permission to talk?" I demanded. "Or permission to even say my name? Huh? Huh? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Ron!" Ginny interrupted in exasperated tones. "Back off." I stopped mid 'huh?'. 

"What?"

"I like Malfoy," Ginny said putting a possessive hand on his arm. Malfoy gave me a smug look.

"And-" he began. 

"I didn't say you could talk, Ferret Boy," I interrupted. 

"RON!" Ginny yelled. "Shut. Up."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," I sighed. "You are supposed to be PURE when you are thirty. I'm not going to let you cavort with a Malfoy. You're too young."

"Excuse me?" Ginny demanded. "And just how pure is Hermione?" 

I cleared my throat as a blush came on again. "That's different," I informed her. 

"You mean you- and Granger?" Malfoy asked with astonishment. He started to laugh. "How rich is that!" 

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak," I growled cracking my knuckles. 

"Why don't you go back to Harry and Hermione," Ginny said obviously trying to sooth me. 

"HARRY?" I yelled. "Don't even get me started on HARRY! This is all his fault. If he had only come to the station to meet you instead of running off with Lavender this whole thing could have been avoided. Oh yes…it's all HARRY's fault-"

"Goodbye Ron," Ginny said and firmly pushed me out the door. I was left staring at the closed wooden slab in front of me. Malfoy and Weasley? That just doesn't sound right. I needed to find Hermione. She probably had some Adsville or whatever that stupid muggle medicine was called. I could feel a headache coming on. Definitely a migraine. And it was all Harry's fault. Right. 


	7. Marriage? Wow, Malfoys Sure Move Fast! (...

This is almost done. I have the last chapter/Epilogue done already! Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed! I hope you had a good vacation (it always seems to end too soon, doesn't it?)

_______________________________________________________________

****

MUTUAL ATTRACTION

__

Chapter Seven: Marriage? Wow, Malfoys Sure Move Fast!

Ginny's Point of View

****

*

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," Ron's purple face sighed. I was almost worried considering the fact that he looked a bit out of his element. His face when he first came in? Priceless. "You are supposed to be PURE when you are thirty. I'm not going to let you cavort with a Malfoy. You're too young." I can't believe he just said that!!

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily. That two-faced, double standard coward. "And just how pure is Hermione?" 

Ron's face paused and started to look a little green He opened his mouth a couple of times before he could speak. "That's different," he told me. One of these days I was really going to have to review woman's rights with the darling idiot. 

"You mean you- and Granger?" Draco said. He looked ready to explode before bursting out laughing. "How rich is that!" 

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak," Ron growled and formed his hands into a first where he began cracking his knuckles. This was where the meeting could get dangerous. Ron was apt to try to beat up Draco and I wanted him in MINT condition. Please.

"Why don't you go back to Harry and Hermione," I asked desperately. Anything to get him out of here. Don't get me wrong, I love Ron, but sometimes he went…um, INSANE?

"HARRY?" Ron yelled and looked ready to have an apoplexy. Wow, I didn't realize the mention of his best friend would get such a reaction. "Don't even get me started on HARRY! This is all his fault. If he had only come to the station to meet you instead of running off with Lavender this whole thing could have been avoided. Oh yes…it's all HARRY's fault-"

"Goodbye Ron," I said and shoved him out the door. I locked it and turned to face Draco. 

"Do really think locking yourself in with me is a good idea?" Draco asked me with a devilish look in his eye that made my legs feel like jelly. "After all, it might just send Ron over the edge!"

"Oh, I don't know if that's a bad thing," I said with a sly grin moving closer to Draco. His beautiful features were arranged in a very smug look that I wanted to wipe off his face. Just to remind him that annoying Ron wasn't the only reason we were locked in here. I trailed my fingers lightly up his chest and twisted them into his silky hair. Once again his the aftershave, shampooed smell nearly overwhelmed me. I was starting to get those damnable medieval thoughts. Again. 

"Ginny," Draco's husky voice sent shivers through me (again) and his eyes were no longer the shallow gray chips they'd been. They were filled with emotion (lust to name one- or so I'm guessing) and the turmoil in them went straight to my heart. In a sudden motion I was in Draco's arms again and he pressed his lips on mine demanding and giving at the same time. It was even better than the first ones and I sighed happily against him. I was crushed tightly to him and I could feel his muscles from years of Quidditch training. I was sure he could hear the rapid beats of my heart, we were so close. His hands massaged my back and we continued on in a similar strain until air became a problem and we were forced to collapse on the seats breathlessly. 

"My Ginny," Draco said with a lazy smile. He lightly brushed my roughened lips with a hand. I restrained a grin and cuddled closer. "I feel I ought to tell you this-" he said abruptly. I felt as if I had been dunked in ice and I looked at him worriedly. Was he really just using me? Ron was going to have to beat him up or something for that. 

"What?" I asked furrowing my brow. Draco kissed it smooth and I relaxed. 

"I just wanted to let you know that you're going to marry me." I flipped my head over and stared at him. Did he mean it? "I don't want anybody kissing you but me."

"We're still in school," I reminded him. 

"So?" Draco asked. "We'll be out of school soon."

"Ron won't be happy," I added. 

"I'm not marrying Weasley," Draco said. I nudged him and he coughed. "Er…Ron, that is." 

"Fine then," I said returning to a former position. "I'll marry you."

"I knew you'd come to your senses. A Malfoy always gets what he wants." I rolled my eyes. Ron wasn't going to be happy at all but I was. I was sixteen and already had my first proposal. Was there anything better than that?

"Let's just see if you feel the same in two years," I warned him. Draco gave me a drowsy look. 

"Don't doubt sweetheart," he said. "Because I can tell you right now, you are." 

I planned on it. But there was something Draco hadn't mentioned. He was NOT going to be in charge. But then again, subtlety was always one of my strong suits. He'd never know what hit him. The first thing to do would be to redecorate his manor…. I've always liked yellow. 


	8. Epilogue~ Wedding Cermonies (Ron)

It's the end ::sob:: sorry it took so long to finish this little fluffmiester. 

_______________________________________________________________

****

MUTUAL ATTRACTION

__

Epilogue~ Wedding Ceremonies

Ron's Point of View

*

I watched the white veiled person coming up the aisle. She looked beautiful- ew, don't be disgusting. I'm discussing my sister here, get those nasty thoughts out of your head. I'm married. 

Bill and Charlie looked nice in their suits standing next to the groom (but then again Weasleys always look nice) and Creevey looked okay. He didn't have the Weasley charm of course. My beloved Hermione was a vision of loveliness in her pink silk dress despite the fact that she was pregnant with our fourth (I'm a family man!) child. Or maybe it was because she was pregnant. Oh well, either way Hermione is always perfect. Lavender Potter and Penelope Weasley were hardly worth commenting on. They weren't anything compared to my Hermione or Ginny. I'm surprised the groom (evil git) even allowed a Potter to participate in the ceremony! 

I looked beyond the figures to where the parents of the bride and groom were sitting. Mum and Dad were looking dressier than usual and Mum was sobbing her heart out because her baby was getting married. She didn't cry that much at MY wedding. Beside them, ugh! I glared at the sneering blond man and the pouting woman. Why the hell were they here? They had relations but…well, never mind. 

"Ron!" Ginny hissed returning my mind to the people in front of me. Hey, it was my first marriage as Minister of Magic, okay? I could see the grooms sly grin. The nitwit. I still didn't think him good enough for my sister. 

"Oh yes," I cleared my throat. "We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of…" the ceremony passed without a hitch and as I finally pronounced the words "You may now kiss the bride" the groom swooped upon Ginny. I felt sick. Merlin help me, I was now officially a Malfoy's brother. Even worse, it was **Ferret Boy**. 

But I wasn't going to like it. Not even for Ginny. Or Hermione. I don't think so. So watch your back, Malfoy. Not you, Ginny. Ew, Ginny Malfoy- I can't think about this any longer. I think I need a drink. Something strong! Damnit, I'll even take a butterbeer if you have one!!!

_______________________________

****

WEDDING CERTIFICATE

The Minister of Magic has proclaimed

These two individuals:

**__**

Ginny **W**easley

And **_D_**~ **M**~~y

As Husband and Wife

Signed: _Ronald WEASLEY _

****

Minister of Magic

June 14th Nineteen Hundred and Ninety Nine

_______________________________


End file.
